Mailing machines for printing postage indicia on envelopes and other forms of mail pieces have long been well known and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. There are many different types of mailing machines, ranging from relatively small units that handle only one mail piece at a time, to large, multi-functional units that can process hundreds of mail pieces per hour in a continuous stream operation. The larger mailing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces, each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
Typically, a control device, such as, for example, a microprocessor, performs user interface and controller functions for the mailing machine. Specifically, the control device provides all user interfaces, executes control of the mailing machine and print operations, calculates postage for debit based upon rate tables, provides the conduit for the Postal Security Device (PSD) to transfer postage indicia to the printer, operates with peripherals for accounting, printing and weighing, and conducts communications with a data center for postage funds refill, software download, rates download, and market-oriented data capture. The control device, in conjunction with an embedded PSD, provides the system meter that satisfies U.S. and international postal regulations regarding closed system information-based indicia postage meters. The United States Postal Service (USPS) initiated the Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) to enhance the security of postage metering by supporting new methods of applying postage to mail. The USPS has published draft specifications for the IBIP. The requirements for a closed system are defined in the “Performance Criteria for Information-Based Indicia and Security Architecture for Closed IBI Postage Metering System (PCIBI-C), dated Jan. 12, 1999. A closed system is a system whose basic components are dedicated to the production of information-based indicia and related functions, similar to an existing, traditional postage meter. A closed system, which may be a proprietary device used alone or in conjunction with other closely related, specialized equipment, includes the indicia print mechanism.
The PCIBI-C specification defines the requirements for the indicium to be applied to mail produced by closed systems. The indicium consists of a two-dimensional (2D) barcode and certain human-readable information. Some of the data included in the barcode includes, for example, the PSD manufacturer identification, PSD model identification, PSD serial number, values for the ascending and descending registers of the PSD, postage amount, and date of mailing. In addition, a digital signature is required to be created by the PSD for each mail piece and placed in the digital signature field of the barcode. Several types of digital signature algorithms are supported by the IBIP, including, for example, the Digital Signature Algorithm (DSA), the Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA) Algorithm, and the Elliptic Curve Digital Signature Algorithm (ECDSA).
Thus, for each mail piece the PSD must generate the indicium once the relevant data needed for the indicium generation are passed into the PSD and compute the digital signature to be included in the indicium. The generation of the indicia and computation of the digital signature requires a predetermined amount of time. For smaller mailing machines that do not have high throughput, the time delay associated with such generation and computation does not limit the throughput, i.e., the calculations are performed quickly enough and therefore are not a limiting factor for the throughput. For larger mailing machines with higher throughputs, however, the speed of processing the mail pieces may be limited by the time required for the PSD to perform its calculations in generating the digital signature and the indicium. Accordingly, the throughput of the mailing machine is confined due to the calculating time required by the PSD.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system that optimizes the throughput of a mailing machine by reducing the amount of time necessary for the PSD to generate the indicium and calculate the digital signature for each mail piece.